


Everything is Fine. Nothing is wrong here.

by NotVerySorryHetalian



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dan has no clue how to vampire, Gen, I know some of the above people left, Let me have this dream, Ross is bad at thinking as well, it's fine tho, just please, we love the zombie Aussie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVerySorryHetalian/pseuds/NotVerySorryHetalian
Summary: Everything is fine. Nothing's happening... Definitely not anything involving the Grumps settling a bet between two demons....Nope. There also isn't anything involving the Grumps dealing with being monsters or the like either.Not.ASingleThingIsWrong.





	1. Halloween party!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me. The author of this piece of trash you're reading...  
I'm not very good at writing but Hey, I'm trying.

Arin held a camcorder up to record the scene that was behind him. He had green face paint on with shakily drawn on stitches. He was being Frankenstein for Halloween this year while Suzy was a witch with a beetle aesthetic on her dress and pointy hat. "Hey there, future Grumps who will prolly be watching this after the hangovers wear off. It's Halloween of 20--" He was cut off by Dan, in classic vampire fashion, who shouted "BLEH!" at the top of his lungs while pushing on Arin's shoulder. " Oh look it's Dan! say hello to our future selves, Daniel!" Dan waved childishly and bared his plastic fangs at the camera, and then ran off to go annoy Brian (probably). Arin did a few more minutes of recording and when he was satisfied with the footage, he shut off the camera and put it away. There was a punch bowl filled with 'Ecto-Punch' which was an ungodly combination of strawberry-kiwi Kool-Aid, some kind of energy drink and lime sherbet that tasted great. Suzy had made the punch and even decided to add little eyeball-shaped ice cubes. Someone (ROSS.) asked where the Wii went because he wanted to kick some ass in Smash. Arin huffed and said it was in the basement while Ross refused to go down there. 'It's too dark and I haven't seen Barry all night so far...He might be planning something.' Ross claims while glancing around for the editor Grump. In reality, Barry was hanging out with Dan and Brian and Ross is just a blind Aussie baby.

Arin sighed heavily, flipped the light switch to turn on the basement lights and walked down the stairs. As soon as Angry Grump reached the foot of the stairs, the light bulb flickered once, twice and then died. "-fuckinG GODDAMMIT, ROSS." He shouted (He wasn't sure if he was heard upstairs). Luckily he had his phone on him and hopefully THAT wouldn't die as well. Wit the limited beam of light, Arin found the Wii and brought it back upstairs and gave it to Ross, who was grateful (and still curious to where Barry was.) An hour passes and soon it's roughly Midnight, everybody is feeling VERY tired. Dan said he was gonna crash on the couch 'so nobody better sit on me.' Out of nowhere, the lights began to flicker and die. Everybody feels sicker and sicker while the room appears to spin in two directions at once. Then everything went black. 


	2. This is Fine, It's Cool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens. All is Well......

Suzy sat up groggily, hand held to her forehead. _Musta drank too much of that Ecto-Punch..._, She turned to talk to her husband but to her shock, he wasn't there. Nor was anybody else. She shot to her feet and looked around. _Since WHEN was there a forest in the Grump Office??? _The trees seemed to push in so Suzy began walking._ Where you ask? Nobody knows... _She felt uneasy, like somebody was watching her from the edge of her vision. There was a slight dip in the breeze with triggered our Kitty Cat Grump to whip around to face a haggard-looking Ross_. ".....s.....Suzzzzy..--" _His speech was slurred and drawn out_. Like how maybe a zombie would talk, _Suzy thought Ross sucked in breath slowly and grabbed Suzy's hand. "_\--Hhhhell....oo._" _Wow, He drank more than I did apparently, _she thought. Ross was still in his Zombie(???) costume and Suzy was still in her Witch costume. "Hey Ross, you feelin' okay?" Ross shook his head. "_.....cannnnnnn..ttt..ffffeelll.......annnythhhinng._" _Oh cool..he's having a stroke? I think?? _Something big flitted between the trees and that's all Suzy needed to realize that they need to get moving ,like, right now. Oh, also find Arin. _That'll be priority number two, right now we gotta move...._Suzy tugged on Ross's arm to silently tell him to move, to her horror his arm **_came off._** Like completely and entirely off. They both just kind stared at the stump and the still moving arm in Suzy's hand. " This is fine." And they kept walking quickly, electing to disregard what had just happened.

Something creaked eerily in the distance, a feeling of twisted foreboding sank in.

Dan woke up in a tree. Legitimately like twelve feet up in the air and no visible way down. To say he panicked is an understatement. Something rustled the leaves in a nearby branch and that sent Dan teetering off the branch and towards the ground. Dan braced for the hard impact of the ground but nothing came. Tentatively, he cracked open an eye and found that he was still in the air, with nothing supporting him. He thought he heard himself say ' this is fine. ' but he couldn't be sure. For starters he didn't sound like Suzy. _Holy shit, is that Ross?,_ he thought with shock. Dan then realized that Suzy may be looking for others so he called out to the duo on the ground. 

"SUZY. ROSS." He cupped his hands around his mouth. It seemed that Dan was either too high up or they were too far off to even hear him.

_Okay, Daniel. You gotta stop flying now otherwise you might not get down. Like ever. _He tried think heavy thoughts(didn't work), then he attempted doing a flip to trick whatever was keeping him afloat he was facing the wrong way. (Now he's stuck upside down.), even attempting to scare himself into falling.(the thought of falling scared him more and he ended up floating higher). By that time Suzy and Ross???? were in range to hear him yell in frustration at not being able to get down.

"Dan? What're ya doing up there??" He froze and managed to flip right-side up again.

"Oh you know, just hanging around.......the usual. What do you think I'm doing up here, Suzy?" She giggled at his outburst but genuinely wanted to know **How in the fuck is he floating? ** It was a genuine wonder. Ross lurched forwards to walk under Dan to try and find some invisible stand but moaned disappointedly. Dan looked concerned over Ross' missing arm which Suzy had to stow in her bag.

"Uh hey Suz? Where is Ross' arm?-" He gestured down at Ross's general area. She sighed and told the story of her waking up and Ross being the one to find her first. Dan had this mix of a confused and alarmed expression from what she could see of his face. "-Also could you help me get down? I've been up her too long for my own good, I'm starting to see some spooky shit headed this way!"

The aforementioned 'Spooky Shit' was a white streak darting through the woods at what could be full tilt or at it's walking speed. Either way it was getting too close for comfort for everybody present. The streak was about to break through the treeline when Dan was suddenly on the ground and pulling the other two Grumps away from the scary thing, but the group wasn't traveling fast enough to escape. It bore down on them only to be repelled by a blast of green-tinted fire. Suzy had been knocked flat on her back before sitting upright, shocked at her own hands.

"What the **FUCK **did I just do?????" She wondered aloud. Dan had been taken by down by Ross tripping and falling. The ghostly looking thing screeched and writhed in apparent agony before the flames died out. It turned its attention to the cause of its pain only to be distracted by a certain vampire flailing against dead weight, an easy target. As it advanced towards Dan, it sensed a surge of power and decided that it should leave before things get worse for it. In it's haste, the poltergeist ran it's claws along the vampire's arm and across the zombies' back. Dan cried out and held the injured arm while Suzy stared into the woods. 

Something was moving and it was getting closer. 

The witch turned her attention to her friends. Looking closely, she noticed that Dan's eyes were a dark shade of red instead of their usual brown-almost-black. She pushed the question she was about to ask away and instead dug in her bag for bandages. Finding no bandages revealed that in the scuffle with that thing Suzy had gotten scratched and was bleeding slightly. She was inspecting the cut when Dan ,completely out of the blue, licked the cut. His own cuts sealed up and vanished, leaving faint scars. He snapped out of whatever had it's grip on him, looked up at Suzy apologetically.

"........what the actual fuck, Daniel?" She asked quietly with great emotion. Ross looked about as confused as the other two. He wasn't gonna bring it up but it was likely he had a broken bone somewhere. Glancing down, he found the broken bone. Actually he had a few.

It was his leg. The cause of his fall was a twinge in his left leg which sent him teetering into Dan and the resulting weight must've been what snapped his leg bone and his dominant hand wasn't unscathed either, it was twisted at some ugly angles in some places (which was fine, he supposed. It's not like he could feel the breaks, adrenaline is a hell of a drug...) The odd thing was Dan had fallen on Ross in the past but never in any of those situations had Dan actually been falling hard enough to break or even bruise a single thing. Maybe it was the Ecto-punch. Hopefully. Ross took a deep, calming breath a calming breath and heard a whistle come from his chest. Not wanting to lift his shirt, he felt along his torso to find the cause of the whistle. Alas, there was a hole in his side that likely revealed his rib cage and insides. Ross realized with a rapidly sinking dread that he might be dead.

While Ross was having an epiphany, Dan and Suzy were talking over what fuckery had just happened. Although she didn't have Band-aids, she did have a compact mirror. Dan then began having a small freak out because 'now how was he supposed to go through mirror mazes if he couldn't see his reflection to find the mirrors?'

"Could you describe what I look like now?" He looked a little spooked but otherwise alright. "You're eyes are reddish now and you have eye bags worse than a raccoon. Also, you're horridly pale."

" Neat." he said with dead eyes. Suzy raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"How are you so calm right now? " _The answer would SHOCK you._ He smiled showing some sharp fangs. "Oh, I'm not. I've just accepted the fact of being nerfed by God." He shrugged nonchalantly. "How'd that fire happen anyway,Suzy?" She looked down at her hands. " If my logic holds up, don't quote me on this, i think we've become whatever we were dressed as for the party.....-" Dan nodded in understanding. "- so I _think_ i did magic."

Dan had this weird look on his face, he had scrunched up his nose. "......Makes sense. After all, this could all be a dream!" _Please __let__ this be some sort of fucked up dream._


End file.
